Blossoms
by lewdness
Summary: .SoraMulan.Oneshot. Sora and his terribly timed entrances.


Another one of the drabbles that are hella old, written as a request from someone.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Posted 'cause Rosalyn Angel wanted to see it, ahaha.

* * *

Okay, so, yeah, he could do this. All it was, was twist the Keyblade, open a portal and step through; the Organization had done the whole portal thing fairly well enough as they tried to destroy worlds. The only problem was, Sora figured, that they were created knowing how to do it (or something along those lines) and he…well, he wasn't at all.

Exhaling slowly, he twisted his Keyblade and opened up the portal, stepping through and—

-he was falling, _hard_, and oh crap that was the ground rushing up at him and-

"Ooph!" Sora smacked his head on the wooden ground, flat on the ground and out of breath, the Keyblade smacking on the ground next to his right hand. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to find that he was pushed back to the ground and something sharp was pressed to the side of his neck. "Uhm…I…I'm not here to-"

"How did you get in my room?" A quiet, slightly familiar voice hissed, leaving Sora to blink and try to place the tone. "And how did you come here?"

Wincing –that knife was sharp and if the person didn't watch it they'd actually cut him- and shifting a little, he figured that he could throw them off and knock the knife away. Carefully, he placed his hands palm-first on the ground, and pushed up, throwing his captor off of him and pushing them to the ground, straddling them and holding their wrists down to prevent any further ideas of attacking. It took him a moment to register who was under him and when he did, he froze, blinking and then jerking his head up to the ceiling. "Uh- Um- M-Mulan! Oh…oh wow, um, really sorry and I-" Sora stuttered, trying to erase the image of a very close to half-naked Mulan glaring up at him. "Woooow. I really need to figure out a way to control teleporting. Uhm. Yeah."

"Sora?" Mulan said finally, a bright smile lighting her face as she got to her feet and pulled on a loose shirt, covering herself and laughing a little at the bright red teen before her. "You…er…caught me at a bad time; I was getting ready to go to the city."

"I-uh- yeah, I noticed. Reeeeally sorry about that." He counted the panels of the wooden ceiling, back turned as she finished dressing and putting her hair up. "Um. How have you been? And I wasn't supposed teleport in here, I'm still working on not ending up where I really shouldn't be. Like, last time I 'ported somewhere, I ended up in Riku's shower and he was so still in it and it was- well, actually, just about as awkward as this."

Mulan laughed a little, tucking a small silver and pink comb into the neat bun on her head, touching his shoulder and turning him around to face her. "I forgive you, do not worry. Would you like to go to the city with me? I'm picking up a present or two for my mother's birthday and my parents' anniversary."

Pleased, and eager to check around the city again after having been away for so long, Sora's face lit up. "Sure, I guess." Sora looped his fingers behind his neck and shrugged, smiling. "I haven't had a chance to check out all the sights when we were running around and saving the world. That'd be nice."

--

He had picked up a few trinkets for both Riku and Kairi, things that he thought the both of them would like; Mulan had helped pick out much of what he got for Kairi, mostly little jewelry things- jade and such, but she had also pointed out a slender, graceful blade that she thought might fit Riku. With his arms full of the gifts, and her own in her arms, they made their way back to her house, chatting about what had been going on recently. Finally, near evening, he'd admitted that he had to get home eventually, leaving Mulan to pause and ask him to stop for a moment.

"It's…a custom," Mulan began carefully, tucking her hair behind her ear and offering a shy smile up to the brunet, "that a kiss is given for good luck when going on a long journey or when one does not know when they will next return to a place."

Sora's eyes went wide and once more, his cheeks went pink. Hands behind his neck, fingers interlaced, he looked up at the cherry tree and hoped he didn't look like a total idiot. "O-oh, really?"

Smiling, she cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, a little relieved when he didn't pull away and pleased when he brushed his fingers through her hair, gently, and kissed back just as carefully. Pulling back, she found her own cheeks were just as red as his at her forwardness. "For good luck," she murmured, touching his lips with her fingers and then moving away to give him room to summon the portal back to his world. Shakily, still blushing, Sora opened the portal, stepping through and vanishing with a dorky grin and a wave.

"Oooh, girl you lied to hiiiiim. Customary and good luck my dragon butt! Ain't good luck to do that!" Mushu grinned at her from where he was perched in the cherry blossom tree. "That was sneaky of you, I'm so proud!"

* * *

I'llllll make a maaaaaan out of youuuuuuuuuu.

Yeah, my OTP for that fandom (Mulan) is still Shang/Mulan, but ahah, these two are cute. ♥ Review? Christmas is coming, after all!


End file.
